ubprpfandomcom-20200215-history
RP Plots
Chat Plots This page will contain a list of RP plots used in the RP chat. links to the the location pages will be added soon. Apocalypse * Created May 25th, Apocalypse is an RP in which a group of characters are in different locations in a post-apocalyptic city with a disease spreading around. This RP plot is a "Survive" RP plot. Fear Forest * Created May 23rd 2015, Fear Forest'' ''is an RP plot where a group of characters are trapped in a forest which has different sections representing different fears. The group must escape the forest and avoid the hallucinations and fear. This RP plot is an "Escape" RP plot. Asylum * Created May 6th 2015, Asylum is an RP plot where the characters are trapped in an asylum and must escape. this RP plot is an "Escape" RP plot. Guertena's Gallery * Created May 3rd 2015, Guertena's Gallery is a gallery which contains lots of art and statues and is an area in the RPG maker game "Ib". It has white walls and floors and paintings on the walls which are alive. Acid Waretrap * Created June 5th 2015, Acid Waretrap is an RP plot where the characters are trapped in a warehouse filled with clues and chemicals which they need to find and figure out in order to create an antidote for their worsening condition. The villain in the RP plot is The Smiling Man, an insane serial killer who is killing people in the building for an unknown reason. The characters must find a way out, find out what is happening and find out how to create an antidote. This RP plot is an "Escape/Mystery" RP plot. Factory * Created (unknown date), Factory is an RP where a group of characters who work in a factory get stuck there after an outbreak of parasites infest the factory. The characters must escape the factory and find out the cause and origins of this parasite outbreak. Dark Kingdom * Created November 24th, Dark Kingdom is an RP where a group of soldiers (Or adventurers) decide to go towards the Dark Kingdom to annihilate the Dark Soldiers and their leader, "The Dark Slayer". This Roleplay is a "Hack-n-slash" battle-type roleplay. The Goal is to kill all Dark Soldiers and The Dark Slayer, and after that, destroying the place somehow. UB Underground Labs * Created December ?th, 2015, UB Underground Labs is a RP where scientists must experiment on the captive test subjects, who have to escape from the labs. Scientists must prevent them from escaping even if it means killing them. Vietnam * Not yet RPed. Vietnam is an RP where characters are all placed in separate military groups. Navy, Air Force, Army, and Marines. If there are enough participants, people will end up in the same military group. Though, some military groups may not be filled at all if participants aren't interested. The goal of the RP is to survive, along with other members of your military group, until you reach "the big battle" where all military groups will be in one major battle. Once reaching this stage, everyone must attempt to survive, or die a hero. Category:Work In Progress Category:Plots